User talk:Raijin7
It's good,good job! Gabriel456 09:57, July 15, 2012 (UTC) No, I've always been #5Gabriel456 19:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't,sorry Gabriel456 21:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I got deleted because it does not make any deferance weather it is cold water or hot water to a water manipulater.-Thekingsman 00:47, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Seether. Hey there. I see you're a fan of Seether? My brother introduced me to them for the first time a few years back. What's your favorite song? ='')'' ~Qofi 10:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) You just put the name of the category you want in the "Add Category" spot. Then go to the category and edit it as you want it.Gabriel456 22:47, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Gabriel456 22:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Here you go it's a link to a created character Kyōkai Rakushō. Enjoy:) From Truth™ Thanks man I try my best you know! From Truth™. I hope to see you contributing there as well. I'm pretty sure you'll like the wiki even more once you start contributing.wiki is for both Heroes and Villains and stories. From Truth™. April 30th of this year.Truth™ yo when u edit, u edit 4 pointz r 4 the fun of d wikia i do not understand what you are saying so im gonna with 4 pointz & rank then rite pointz when u edit sum page man i slided through and i was not bored Alright, Raijin I have givin you a 2 day block. You need to stop swering, and the likes. That is why you got bloked for that long. If you do it again I can't really do anything the secound time.-Thekingsman 00:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Check my recent blog post. I turned it off.-Thekingsman (talk) 21:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Kings and Queens I didn't go crying to kings, I banned you straight away and deleted the comment as soon as I came across it. There is a warning system it is called society in which you should learn that attempting to hurt other people emotionally or physically is wrong, and you don't decide whether what you say is offensive, others do and you should tailor you words to this purpose. If that doesn't do it for you, concider this temporary ban a warning. Love and hugs Omni Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 22:24, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I know what you are saying. In honesty I do not know when it will be back up. It will be temporary may by through a couple day's to a week. It depends.-Thekingsman (talk) 23:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll take your suggestion into concideration. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 10:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I do not know but if I had to guess it will disappear in time. Tell me if it keeps happening. One more thing please don't mess with other peoples massages. I have a load of trouble recently and I just do not want any of that. Thank you.-Thekingsman (talk) 03:12, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I am just keeping down for one more day.-Thekingsman (talk) 16:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) What's good, everything wavy. Yea man, thanks again. HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 03:19, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Word? They got like anime and stuff? Angel Soul It's been mostly about the fact that I don't really understand how Biological Manipulation or Life-Force Manipulation were part of the Applications, which is why I kept moving them to Associations. Spiritual Physiology might actually belong to Associations too, since Angelic Physiology is there... I moved Holy Gift before noticing you'd added that to Capabilities, sorry about that one. Would Elemental Wings Manifestation be part of the power too?--Kuopiofi (talk) 06:22, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Angel Soul If the soul is actually an angel, yes. But if this power is about literally having angel possessing someone, then Maka Alban can't be one of the users, because in her case it's simply how her own soul differs from normal human.--Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Quite a bit about Maka and some details about Grigori Soul. That's about all I know, I stopped following the series when it started going into repeating pattern.--Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah yea, man it wuz beginning to worry about being di only nigga on cite bro J. Veteran (talk) 01:56, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Jus glad there is a real nigga back on dis cite except from niggas Chucknorris n MCmoneyman J. Veteran (talk) 02:09, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah man real hard well bro i don't know if Chuck is black but he is down J. Veteran (talk) 02:19, August 30, 2012 (UTC) What is the link for Neutron Manipulation ? I searched this name but didn't find anything. DYBAD (talk) 02:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Neutron bomb ? Like the nuclear bomb, but destroying only organisms ? That would totally rock ! Perfect way to oneshot vast armies without messing up everything ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Crime Lord is pretty stupid (it's not even a power, it's a skill!). Gabriel456 (talk) 19:48, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I like the site alot more without the rank and point system.Gabriel456 (talk) 19:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I think people are just running out of ideas for powers. I highly doubt it has anything to do with the points and ranks. Gabriel456 (talk) 20:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Deleted Powers They were marked Candidates for deletion days ago, but you didn't make comment about that.--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:50, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Actually, it's more on the lines that neither of those power had any real, well, substance. Basically just a list without any links or even a try to make sub-powers that expanded them.--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:59, October 9, 2012 (UTC) how in the world does rank and point have anything to do with people's creativity? it makes absolutely no sense Gabriel456 (talk) 16:15, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, people running of ideas due to so much powers already makes much more sense then losing ideas due to lack of ranks and points Gabriel456 (talk) 16:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I returned both pages, if you want to work on them.--Kuopiofi (talk) 17:46, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Plasma Manipulation I say you're on the right track. The applications are shorter than the last edits, but it seems fine. Also, hope adding new pages for the power goes well.RnR (talk) 22:06, October 19, 2012 (UTC) In the techniques? Yeah. Fire is basically a form of plasma. Removed pic I was just removing the edits that seemed rather unnecessary. Didn't meant to delete the pic as well. 02:12, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Not really sure, sorry. Gabriel456 (talk) 00:08, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Electrical Arc Emission Sounds good to me. I'm surprised it hasn't been made yet Gabriel456 (talk) 00:35, November 22, 2012 (UTC) The ranking system serves absolutely no purpose at all. I will not activate it Gabriel456 (talk) 21:21, March 10, 2013 (UTC) This has nothing to do with Juneran. I see no purpose of the ranks at all Gabriel456 (talk) 21:25, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Ranks He racked those points by editing, undoing and re-editing same pages again and again exactly same way, simply to gain the points instead of doing something useful with that energy.--Kuopiofi (talk) 13:45, March 11, 2013 (UTC) If it's so boring, no-ones forcing you to stay here.--Kuopiofi (talk) 14:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC)